Ninja vs Bender
by abo556
Summary: A rift was opened. A tournament was called. One world will survive, while the other one falls, Ninja x Bender, the elemental duel, which world will win, and which world will lose. Au story. Nar/hina/ino Sasu/saku/ten May go up in rating
1. Chapter 1

Where the hell is my sake?

This is the one thought that ran through the mind of the Fifth Hokage, Slug Princess, One of the Legendary Sannin, and legendary sucker Tsunade Senju. Slowly she rubbed her temples as she dealt with the latest obstacle that was the everlasting shit storm that was her life. "Please explain how my best genin team got utterly obliterated by some chick that looks like she has been in the sun too long, a blind little girl, and a bald headed kid with a fucking tattoo of an arrow on his head?"

The elite shinobi could only sigh as he explained again how his team got their asses handed to them as if they were fresh academy students…..again. "Well hokage-sama, to be fair we only trained then to deal with ninja; not freaks that uses the elements the same way we use chakra. The sharingan could not detect any trace of chakra in their attacks, their elemental manipulation was other worldly (a.n see what I did there) to put it mildly and their teamwork was better than the three sannin.

The busty hokage could only sigh as she took in this new information how were they supposed to beat an enemy that uses their greatest weapons better than they did. "Was there any weaknesses that you could discern from your slau… ahem battle with them? Ignoring the jab at his teams' battle, Kakashi answered" Well they lack any stealth training, they seemed uncomfortable fighting for some reason, also it seemed that they were incredibly slow so we have a speed advantage, and they are incredibly easy to find with their giant bison bear thing."

The alcoholic hokage smiled as she got a rare jolt of inspiration. "Kakashi, is any of your team prepared for another mission?" The jounin answered; well Naruto is back up and running thanks to his tenant, and sakura's utter uselessness saved her from dying in battle…..again. Sasuke should be ok with a little some medical jutsu." Shaking her head at the lone female of team 7 Tsunade prepared her next order little did she know that it would shape the future of this world and maybe the next. "Kakashi go and gather your team I have a diplomatic mission for you all.

At Konoha's hospital

Sasuke Uchia was pissed, no pissed would be an understatement, he was livid. "How can I an Uchia get humiliated by a girl who said she was blind? If a girl who looks no older than an academy student can defeat me; how can I hope to defeat my brother?" As these and many more questions came to his mind he thought back to the night the Uchia clan was slaughtered.

Flashback no jutsu

**Sasuke Uchia was in shock as he watched another of his kin cut down by his brother Itachi Uchia. With tears in his eyes he ran to where his brother stood and fell to his knees "itachi-nii why" he asked "why did you kill the clan that you always said you would protect." With tears in his eyes Itachi turned to his little brother and said "Sasuke I'm gonna be honest with you. There was nothing about this clan that didn't sicken me. In fact, I'm not sure if these tears in my eyes are from the joy of knowing I eradicated the biggest shit stain that konoha has ever had the displeasure of being associated with, or because of the fact that im leaving Konoha's next top emo alive. If kami would allow a chance for me to do my life again I would kill this clan again with an honest to kami smile on my face. Now get out of my face before I shove my katana up your ass and make you look the uke we all know you are. Now if I hear about t you being a stuck up brooding asshole you better have the skills to fight me cuz im giving up everything for your lil spoiled ass to have a chance to be seen as a savior. So my parting words to you are grow strong, don't be a little bitch and for the love of god don't die before I can kill you.**

**Flash back no jutsu: Release**

Sasuke seethed as he remembers the day his whole family was taken from him. However, his strip down memory lane was cur brutally short by the single worst parasite to ever hit the female race…..Fan girls. "Sasuke-kun" was the shrill call of the pink haired girl as she walked into the room. "How are you felling today? I know that the blind girl got the better of you because of your never ending mercy and you would never attack a defenseless little girl" Sasuke looked appalled by the way the pink haired girl remembered the battle. "Does she realize that that "defenseless" little girl stomped her foot and sent me over 50 ft. in the air?" Saku- a puff of smoke cut his conversation short. "Yo! Does anyone know where Naruto is, we have a mission tonight." Sakura look up and said with contempt in her voice "Naruto-baka is probably getting ready to drop out of the program. I mean how do you get beat by somebody who wears an arrow on his head." Sasuke and Kakashi were shocked at the endless amount of stupidity the female possessed. Doesn't she know that because of Naruto we all made it back safely? They thought simultaneously .As if on cue the orange loving ninja appeared in the doorway "Hey Kakashi-sensei, Teme, and Sakura-chan. What's up?" "Ahh Naruto I was just about to come and find you. As soon as Sasuke is healed we have a diplomatic mission." Kakashi stated. "Where are we going?" asked the pinked haired waste of space. Kakashi look at his team mentally preparing himself for their reaction. "Remember those people who we fought in the forest?" he asked hesitantly. Taking his teams silence and lack of reaction as a sign to continue he said "We are to escort them to Konoha to have a talk with the Hokage." All was quiet in the room till suddenly there was an outburst from the three genin. "YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?!" They all shouted in unison.

**Hello people it your up and coming author abo (CUE APPLAUSE)**

**Now before I get flame the characters all look like they did in Part 1. This story will be an AU story so Sasuke will not deflect with Orochimaru. All of team seven will be basically super powered including Kakashi they will receive training in other dimensions… I don't know if I'll include the other rookies in the training that they receive**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Naruto will**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody this is your new favorite author abo; with your next chapter of Ninja vs. Bender. Now before I begin I would like to say a couple of things.**

**I do not own: Naruto, Avatar, and hell not even this computer. Nope all of these things are own by people much smarter than me and with a lot more talent. Wait does that mean I have to disclaim I don't own the English Language or whatever messed up form I use?**

**This story will be very OOC and AU**

**Smut and relations will be included eventually**

**I am Awesome**

**I do not own simple plan or any song used by them.**

**That concludes the list of facts about this story. Let us begin**

Kakashi just sheepishly scratched his head as he took in the reactions of his team from the latest bombshell he dropped. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by one of his students.

"Wait Kakashi, let me make sure I got this right" Naruto said with great emotion. "You want us to go and talk to the people who kicked our asses. The same people who had you in awe of their elemental manipulation. The guy who literally blew me away, the girl who knocked teme around as if he was an academy student, and the girl who further capitalized on Sakura's uselessness-"He would have continued but was interrupted by his raven haired rival.

"Dobe, we all were outclassed by these strangers. So leave Sakura alone because if I remember correctly you weren't exactly the pinnacle of usefulness in the past."

The other three members of Team 7 looked dumbfounded. Not only did the arrogance poster boy jus admit to being bested by someone. He also stood up for Sakura, his fan girl, and actually gave a joke at the end…

Silently praying for and thanking Sasuke for the moment of silence Kakashi spoke " Yes Naruto I'm talking about those strangers. We are to meet at the gate at 1100 hours tomorrow morning." With his teamed briefed and not much else for him to do he jumped away to go do what Jounin do when they're not busy.

With Kakashi gone the three genin looked at each other.

Sasuke surprisingly spoke first "Um Naruto, Sakura can I speak with you two for a moment?" he asked somewhat bashfully.

Hearing his name and not his apparent title on the team Naruto was all ears as to what Sasuke was saying.

Sakura just look shocked that Sasuke wanted to speak to her.

"Sure" they both said with hesitance.

Taking a deep breath Sasuke began " Last night I had a dream. Normally I wouldn't share this with you but this dream seemed too real to be a dream but at the same time to fantastical to be anything but a dream." Seeing that he had their attention he continued "In my dream I was on this small desolate planet. The only thing that was there was a house and some strange device with four wheels. Anyway a chubby blue man came out of the house and started too talked to me. He was saying things like being the King Kai of the north galaxy and being in as different dimension. Anyways he was talking to me about how I have been going down the wrong path and how my arrogance was the downfall of my clan. Also he said that I was doing exactly what Itachi wanted" He started calmly but finshed with clenched fist and tears in his eyes.

Seeing the closest thing he had to a brother in pain Naruto put one hand on his shoulder. While Sakura, pulled his other half into a hug.

Felling a little bit of comfort he continued "He said that we have the power to save the world but we must get over our vices and pains and move forward to be strong enough. He means Kakashi too.

Naruto, you are my friend and even better my brother but you have loneliness and resentment in your heart. Let it go, stop holding in your hate, I know they were wrong… no we were wrong but there is one who cares for you unconditionally but you must find she who hides before you see.

Sakura, you must let go of this obsession you have over me. While I do find you attractive and wouldn't mind being with you. What can you offer me other than being a walking encyclopedia? While I doubt that your infatuation with me is as shallow as say Ion. You can't say it is as strong as Naruto' secret admirer own toward him. You have so much potential all you have to do is focus on t instead of me.

In a bout of inspiration he leans forward and places a chaste kiss on her lips.

They were pulled pot of their dazes by the sound of sobbing.

With his back to them Naruto was on his knees and crying.

"Your right, I hate these bastards. I hate each and every one of their hypocritical smile and bouts of laughter. Yet they will glare and attack what they don't understand. Konoha is hailed as the greatest of the five villages but if that's so then the others who are like me are going through hell. There is no way I will forget what I have had to endure but I will forgive them. Though why should I. All I am is a kid … that's all I am…"

Apparently the emotion was too much as he couldn't even continue what he was saying. Not knowing what they could do, they started to walk away till they heard their distraught teammate voice.

"Oi, Sakura and Sasuke go to the golden kunai tonight at 7:30 bring Kakashi to if you can find him.

Golden Kunai 7:25 p.m

Three figures walked through the doors of the small bar. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura found a table that was strangely reserved for them right in front of the stage.

Sasuke and Sakura looked around wondering where Naruto was. While Kakashi just; ordered his drink and sat back to see the show tonight.

Unbeknownst to his genin, Naruto included, Kakashi had seen the whole episode that had happened earlier and knew about Naruto performing here before Sasuke and Sakura even cared. It warmed his heart to see his team coming together.

"Hey ladies and gentlemen, today we have a repeat performer. He is known as many things but inside these walls he is Naruto Uzumaki."

The curtains open to show Naruto with a group of Shadow clone to act as the band on the stage.

Seeing his team he smiled as his band started to play.

I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When you're spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
And staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own  
And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid _[repeat x5]_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

After concluding his song Naruto bowed and walked off the stage.

His team got up and proceeded to go backstage to speak to Naruto.

"Good job dobe" came Sasuke attempt at congratulations.

"Great job, Naruto… but let us go home we have a mission in the morn" said Kakashi

As Naruto laid in his bed he couldn't help but smile, "maybe thing are getting better" he thought as he fell asleep.

Somewhere in a different dimension

"Contact has been made, now it is up to them to accept the offer" said a chubby figure to his pet monkey.

End of Chapter

Do not expect perfect grammar

I hope you enjoy the movie.


End file.
